


Spicy Boyfriend-Shawn Wasabi

by breakajaw



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sappy, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sugary, literally so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: swerve and reader get really sentimental and a little spicy





	Spicy Boyfriend-Shawn Wasabi

“Did you always think we’d end up like this?”  
The question was simple enough. An innocent query floating in the space between you, but it still took you by surprise. Beside you, Swerve, uncharacteristically quiet, flushed a delicate violet, seemingly embarrassed by his outburst. You smile, placing a hand on his larger one soothingly.  
“I did, in a way. At least, I hoped. Heh, I always had this sort of...fantasy, I, uh, guess.”  
You falter, suddenly realizing how weird and possibly creepy that sounded. “I-I mean, when we first met I just thought you were so cute and you had such a nice smile and, god, the way your face lit up when you talked about something that excited you made my knees kinda weak,haha-”  
You stop abruptly, mentally kicking your own ass for going and ruining a potential Soft Moment (trademarked).  
“Really?”  
He’s looking at you now, visor glowing brightly and chewing on his bottom lip just slightly. His other hand comes to rest on your already joined ones.  
“I did that too! Who wouldn’t? You’re so soft and sweet and you make me laugh a lot, and I dunno, there’s just something about you that I’m drawn to.”  
By now, your face feels like it might just melt off with how much you’re blushing. Swerve has stopped talking and is just...staring at you, like you’re the most treasured thing in the world, which is exactly what you are to him. You try forming some kind of response, but all that comes out of your mouth is this little breathless noise that sounds kind of like a rubber duck being squeezed.  
“And then you go and do stuff like that and expect me not to fall completely and totally in love with you. Absolutely impossible.”  
All you can do is beam at him, hiding part of it behind your free hand.  
“You can’t just go and say that to me, oh my god,” you giggle, thoroughly embarrassed in the best way. He smiles back, looking incredibly mischievous (and handsome, like always).  
“Say what? That you mean the entire universe to me? That I can’t look at you without my spark stuttering? That you’re the best thing to happen to me possibly ever?’  
With each addition, he leaned a fraction closer, getting quieter. Speechless, you only look into his visor for a moment before stretching forward those last few inches and slanting your mouth against his. He makes a small noise, a broken off piece of a moan, pressing his large hands against your back almost desperately. The moment is so suddenly full of emotion, the pair of you submerged in the warm honey of tender affection. Slowly trailing small smooches to Swerve’s neck cabling has always been one of your favorite pastimes, especially now as he sucks in sharp little breaths. He’s so cute when he’s like this.  
“Ah, primus, if I’d known I’d get this reaction, I would have said-hh-that stuff sooner.”  
A shudder, a sigh, and he’s back to talking.  
“I do mean ev-every word, by the way-” a squeak and a groan as you bite down lightly, “I love you so much.”  
Your breath hitches, just barely, at his words, and you lift your head back up to look him in the eye. He’s panting lightly, faceplates flushes and visor bright and almost fuzzy. He’s perfect. Pressing a final, loving kiss to his mouth, you sweep your thumbs along the seams where his visor meets his cheeks and lean back just long enough to whisper “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write actual nsfw but today i am a gay coward


End file.
